1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high speed reading method for an area-type solid-state imaging apparatus with an increased number of pixels has been proposed (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-143078). In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-143078, during readout of signals from multiple readout circuits to multiple horizontal output lines, a readout charging period (statically determined period) for multiple columns is secured for signals of one column, and the signals are multiplexed, thereby enabling the signals to be read with low power consumption at high speed.
Unfortunately, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-143078, with a configuration including an even-number of horizontal output lines, pixel skipping driving for reading every even-numbered columns causes a specific horizontal output lines to be driven at a high frequency, and reduces the readout charging period in comparison with the case of normal readout, thereby reducing the signal amplitude.